Grace March
by scorpion22
Summary: James Patrick March is overjoyed at the return of his daughter only to have her bring with her the man she has fallen in love with. Will James come to like the boy? M for later chapters.


Chapter 1

Grace stood outside in the warm California sunshine, her sunglasses hiding her eyes as she looked up at the hotel Cortez.

"I'm home" whispered Grace in that moment her eyes glassy as she looked at the building, she had left almost thirty years before finding nothing had changed even as she noted how the sign above her head had dulled in the naturally cruel light of the sun. She couldn't hide the smile that played at her lips in that moment. No matter what, no matter how far she traveled, Grace knew this would always be where she called home. That woman couldn't take that from her even after she'd taken everything else. Only now though, as she stared at the faded black letters etched in gold that spelled out the hotel Cortez did Grace realize how much she had longed for this place. How much she had missed it and taking it in, she longed to go inside. This was her home, her hotel. It had been since her father's death. A death her stepmother had caused even as she denied it. It was something Grace never forgave her for, just as Elizabeth didn't forgive her for merely existing, a reminder of the woman she couldn't replace. Something she couldn't deny when it was revealed that the hotel went to her when she came of age not her stepmother. Grace remembered the look on her face when she was told that on Grace's twenty first birthday. That her father had put a clause in his will decreeing that the hotel belonged to Elizabeth until Grace reached the age of twenty-one. Looking at the sign now, Grace's heart pounded at the thought that this was the one thing she couldn't take from her. This hotel was hers and she would take care of it now. She would protect it now. She could see Elizabeth, her wicked stepmother, as Grace liked to call her, wasn't taking care of it.

Grace gave into temptation then as she pulled the door open. It did so with a hollow creak and a sound that echoed when it closed. The thought repeated itself, she wasn't taking care of the hotel, but treating it like a mausoleum for her wicked deeds. The walls of the hotel had dulled just as its sign had. The gold no longer shined, the red of the carpet no longer sank lusciously in between her toes, but instead her feet seemed to stick to it. Everything was glossed over with a thin coating of dust. Grace didn't let that deter her as she walked through to the desk with the same silver bell, she remembered ringing as a child. Memories flashed then, of ringing that bell only to have her father appear out of nowhere to catch her as she ran and swinging her around with a kiss to her cheek. Memories of the first time he led her into the newly finished hotel. He had been overjoyed by her reaction and from that day forward this building had become her playground. Her only obstacle ever being her stepmother. The woman had been nice at first. Even after her father first married her, she had been nice until suddenly, something seemed to sour in her, and Grace found it best if she just steered clear of the woman. Sometimes she thought it was the way her father looked at her that angered Elizabeth. As if looking at something he had lost. Or maybe it was the way he always said she reminded him of her mother or how she looked like her mother. Grace didn't know and after a while she stopped caring especially after her father died. After that Grace soured towards her too. Her daddy hadn't appeared to her as a ghost for several years after he died though Grace suspected he'd never truly left. She never stopped feeling his presence in her life especially in those moments when her stepmother made her life a living hell. It was like he was always there watching her until one day, he was. Grace remembered the day he appeared to her again. She had been running down the hall in tears after a particularly bad fight with Elizabeth and rounding a corner, she had seen him there standing by her bedroom door. She had stopped in her tracks and stared at him as he paced the floor not seeing her at first. Until suddenly, he stopped, and he caught her staring right at him. Grace hadn't given him any time to ask if she could see him, she just ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist and crying anew. She had been twelve then and she had been six nearly seven when he died, that had been just enough time to make her miss him, and never want to be parted from him for several decades. And she wouldn't be for several decades to come; as she entered the hotel then Grace knew their reunion today would be much the same. When he entered her mind, she felt her steps speed up until she stood before Liz Taylor.

"I've come home, Liz" said Grace a quiver in her voice as she looked at her friend finding she hadn't changed as she looked right back at her.

"Grace March. You've finally returned to us" exclaimed Liz in that moment coming to the girl to scoop her up into her arms a laugh leaving her as her friend welcomed her.

"What are you doing here? No one said anything" exclaimed Liz hugging the girl before pulling away to look at her.

"You haven't changed at all" whispered Liz before she could answer her, part of her expecting to see some sort of change even as she knew she was immortal, but she didn't even have a hair out of place. She still looked no older than twenty-three, her hair almost black like her father's, eyes cunning just like his too, with only the irises telling them apart with their deep green color, and even without the aging, her skin stood like ivory as it always had.

She looked the part of a lady too, just as James had raised her to be. She was beautiful, her hair pinned atop her head like a debutant, a set of pearls around her neck that went perfectly with the elegant black blouse trimmed with lace and flared skirt she wore, her heels making it, so she reached Liz's height, but only just.

"I couldn't stay away anymore. I missed all of you. I missed daddy. I wanted to surprise him though" said Grace beaming as she looked around her.

"Of course, I understand. This is your home. You are Grace March and you own this hotel, you can come here whenever you please, and I can bet James will be so happy to see you. He doesn't say it, but I know he's missed you. All he does is kill, have his monthly dinners with Elizabeth, and drink in the lounge every now and again. Seeing you will perk him right up" said Liz with her usual flare making Grace smile even at the sadness she felt at hearing of the life her father had been living. Elizabeth hadn't been as happy to see her father reappear as she had. She'd been revolted and angered and had accused Grace of being behind it somehow. Grace knew now it was because she was the one who had turned him into the police in an effort to be rid of him forever, but her plan thankfully, had only worked for a little while. After that she found new ways to torture her father, even in his afterlife. Even Liz was one to admit, James March didn't deserve the afterlife Elizabeth allowed him. He loved the woman for reasons no one understood, and Elizabeth used that against him. Grace was the only one who knew why he loved her so. Why he yearned for her to love him back, but she never shared it with anyone. For she knew James only wanted someone to love him as her mother had. As she was thinking of him, her smile widened, and Liz didn't have to ask, she knew. James March may have been a serial killer. He may have been depraved and unpredictable, but when he loved someone, he loved them completely. And he had loved his daughter. He loved her with all his heart and had been a good father both living, and dead.

James spoiled his daughter. He made sure she knew she was the center of his world. He always put her first, dropping whatever he was doing to give her what she needed. He would stop in the middle of a kill, in the middle of an argument with Elizabeth, and come to her side to give what she needed or do as she pleased. And yet, with even that he had managed to make her a proper young lady. She was well mannered and ladylike. There were times Liz thought she was more of a grown up then her own father, for she hadn't inherited any of his childish ways, but held herself with a calm demeanor that Liz often gawked at especially when she faced off with her stepmother. In the end, it had been Elizabeth who had tortured the girl, her final act being to make her as she was, and James had been unable to stop her. When she finally couldn't stand it anymore, when Elizabeth had finally run her off, Grace didn't even tell her father in person. She only left a note as she left in the night, not returning or sending any other word until this moment thirty years later. Liz remembered that day. A bloodcurdling scream had been heard throughout the building. It was the closest James had ever come to killing Elizabeth and it was then that the halls of the Cortez began to dull. James had been heartbroken, and Liz was only half surprised he didn't somehow feel it when she walked through the doors again. Part of her expected him to appear before them then, but he didn't.

"Could you tell me where I could find daddy?" said Grace suddenly breaking Liz from her thoughts. Liz saw then that Grace had been expecting the same and why shouldn't she, especially considering how close the two had been. She looked all around her, looking for him until her eyes returned to Liz for an answer to her question.

"Well, he's not in the lounge, so you'll find him in his room. He's still on the seventh floor, Elizabeth doesn't let him set foot in the penthouse, and he doesn't bother going to her anymore. Not since you left. A serious rift started between them when you left" exclaimed Liz smiling as she revealed all to the girl. Grace smiled as her friend told her all the hotel gossip just as she used to. It made her feel even more at home, not to mention, happy as she learned of the blinders that had been removed from her father's eyes. Maybe now, he finally saw Elizabeth for the viper she truly was. That thought moved her with hurried steps to the elevator.

"I have so much I need to tell you, Liz, but I need to see daddy first. I'll be back, I promise" called Grace as she entered the elevator. Liz only smiled as she gave the girl a wave. Grace waved back, her smile overjoyed as the doors closed, and she pressed the golden seven that started her destination. She couldn't wait to see him again. To hug him and breath in the scent of cigarettes and fine scotch with a hint of absinth that always clung to him. He was her daddy and even as she left of her own will long ago, she had missed him every second afterward.

"It's like he's been forgotten" thought Grace when she arrived on the seventh floor only to find it dark like a tomb, a place to store unwanted things; it made her sad to know he had been stored here all this time while she languished in the freedom of the outside. That woman just let him remain here, to be forgotten, and standing in front of room 78, she held her breath as she knocked. A minute passed then another, but no one answered the door even when she knocked again. For a moment, Grace considered turning back, part of her wondering if he didn't want to see her but pushing that aside as she remembered everything Liz had told her. He had been heartbroken and with tears in her eyes, Grace didn't knock again. She decided she would try the door. She had hoped to see Miss. Evers face as she answered the door or even his, but it appeared he was going to make her come to him.

When she tried the door, she found it open, and with a creak, she opened it. Everything was just as she remembered then, except the room was empty, but coming to stand in the center of it, she knew how to call him.

"I know you're there. James Patrick March. The world's greatest serial killer and my daddy. Won't you come welcome me home" whispered Grace her voice clear as the ocean not far away, a smile coming as she felt him for the first time in thirty years as a chill before he appeared behind her.

"Grace Amelia March. My princess has finally come home" said James not moving towards her as she turned, letting him see her face that spread a smile across his face.

"Hi daddy" whispered Grace the tears pouring down her face now.

James didn't move or say anything as he let his eyes settle over her. She was just as he remembered, she hadn't changed a bit; he couldn't help, but think that she reminded him of her mother.

"You are the picture of your mother" whispered James then his voice wistful. He would have liked it if Charlotte could have seen her. If she could be by his side to see the hotel, he built for her and their child. He knew she would have beamed with pride as he often did.

"My darling…you should have phoned, told me you were coming. I would have had Miss. Evers prepare a feast fit for my princess" said James wanting to go to her to hold her but finding he couldn't move.

"I wanted to surprise you" whispered Grace, doing what he couldn't then and running into his arms.

James caught her as she came then, holding her close as her arms went around him as his did her, and faintly, he heard as she started to cry.

"Did I surprise you, daddy?" whispered Grace pulling away to look into his face.

"Yes, my dear, you did. You have no idea how happy I am to see you, but why on earth are you crying?" whispered James bringing his handkerchief to dry her tears his lips kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I knew you'd never let me go and I couldn't live with that woman anymore. I needed to run away. Not from you, from her. I missed you so much, daddy. I just missed you" exclaimed Grace then feeling the need to explain herself to him. James only shushed her then as he looked at her with a smile. He was only glad to see her now a smile finding her face after a moment. He led her to the couch in the next room then still drying her fresh tears as he held her close not needing to hear any other explanation. In fact, they silently agreed to never speak of it again. They sat side by side just as they'd always done, and it suddenly hadn't been thirty years.

"We shan't speak of it again, my dear, your note explained everything long ago. Rest assured though, everything will be different now, Elizabeth will no longer cause you such pain. I only rejoice now that you've returned and am happy to see you haven't grown up too much" whispered James smiling as he looked her over finding she wasn't just the spitting image of her mother, but that she'd become a young woman fit to rule the world at her every whim.

"You have been sorely missed, my dear, things have soured over the years with your stepmother, and I'm afraid I've fallen into disrepair a bit. You bring with you an uplifting air that the hotel has missed as well" whispered James a happy glint in his eye. James felt like a new man at his daughters return. Like he didn't have to worry anymore, for he had worried over her despite her immortal state. Worried that some harm would come to her or that perhaps he would never see her again. Worried that some stray mishap would find a way to end her life only adding to his fear of never laying eyes on her again. And yet, none of that had happened. Grace sat before him now as safe and unharmed as she could be. She had returned to him and James felt reassured not just that he could worry no more, but he was assured too that she could take care of herself. After all, he reasoned, she had done so for all these years. Miss. Evers entered then, a whore bound at her side.

"Here you are, sir, I found her in the lounge selling herself" said Miss. Evers her eyes happy as she finally noticed he wasn't alone.

"Take her away, Miss. Evers, we have a guest. My Grace has returned" said James finding he couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"Oh, my dear, how good it is to see you" exclaimed Miss. Evers immediately letting the whore fall forgotten to the floor as she looked at her surrogate daughter with a new light in her eyes.

"And how beautiful you look, Miss. Grace, like a proper little lady too" exclaimed Miss. Evers bouncing on the balls of her feet as the girl approached her with haste to hug another person she'd dearly missed.

"I'm home, Miss. Evers" whispered Grace finding she couldn't contain herself as she went to hug the woman who had practically raised her.

"Oh, my dear" said Miss. Evers returning the gesture before drawing away to look the girl over.

"I must say, you look wonderful, like a proper lady" exclaimed Miss. Evers part of her glad she wasn't dressed like her terrible stepmother.

"Yes, she breathes class and good breeding just as her mother did when I met her. She would have been quite proud to see her daughter looking so refined" quipped James his eyes shining as he remembered his first wife Charlotte Ivory, as she'd been the first time, he met her when she was just around Graces age. He regretted saying it then as he watched the two women.

"Charlotte should have been the one to teach their girl how to be a lady" thought James then picturing his raven haired vixen in his minds eye, his dead heart palpitating even though Charlotte had been gone nearly a hundred years now. He knew she would have been proud. James didn't let himself dwell on that though as he focused on his daughter once more. She had always made him proud and now was no different. With that thought, James returned to her side, breaking her away from Miss. Evers as he pulled her into a hug all his own. After, he just wrapped an arm around her shoulders, happy to have her back.

"You two can hen about later. Miss. Evers, if you don't mind, I'd like some time to spend alone with my daughter" said James holding her close as she hugged him back.

"Of course, sir, I'll put this one away for later" said Miss. Evers tenderly touching Grace's arm before leaving with the whore in tow.

"Now, my dear, let us sit once more, and you can tell me about your adventures on the outside" exclaimed James taking her hand prepared to hang off her every word. Grace beamed then, her hands clasping his, and James noticed a shine enter her eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you all about it, daddy. It's why I've returned. While I was away…I met someone…a young man, and I've fallen in love with him" said Grace her voice very clear even as her eyes slipped away from his. She knew he thought she was coming home to stay. That she would be returning home only to leave again. She knew she would see the disappointment in his eyes as her own left his.

"You've fallen in love with a young man" repeated James his eyes becoming sad before he remembered when he had been her age, a few years older in fact, and how he'd fallen in love with her mother, his hand coming to lift her eyes back to his at the memory.

"I have, daddy, he's brilliant, like you. I really think you'd get along perfectly once you've met" whispered Grace an equally brilliant smile coming onto her face. It made James happy for her even as he found himself on guard.

"I'm sure, my dear, he would have to be if he has gained my daughter's heart" quipped James in that moment not telling her that in his opinion, no man would ever be good enough for her.

"Believe it or not, daddy, he's a Politian, nothing big yet, but he will be. He's brilliant and so smart, daddy. He lives in Michigan and until I brought him here, he'd never left before. Kind of like me when I left. He's s determined to be this great figure in politics, and he doesn't care who he has to kill to do it either" gushed Grace talking very quickly as she spoke of the young man who had caught her eye. Grace thought of him then a smile taking up the entirety of her face that told James that she was thinking of her gentleman. It warmed his heart even as he hid the jealousy he felt as well. He had always been the most important man in her life and now he knew that was coming to an end.

"And how did you go about meeting this gentleman, Grace, as impressive as he sounds it must have been at some elite social gathering" exclaimed James liking the way his daughter glowed just thinking of the boy even if he had always been warry of Politian's; you could never tell if they were legitimate or easy to pay off.

"I caught him killing someone" exclaimed Grace knowing that would earn her father's approval. James' eyes suddenly shined as he gave her his full attention even more so then before.

"He choked the life out of him, daddy, he looked this man right in the eye, and he strangled him, daddy. It was beautiful…then our eyes met. He didn't even flinch, he was going to choke me too, I think, but then I started helping him dispose of the body. I taught him the art of using acid and after that, as the body was disappearing, we just talked" exclaimed Grace bouncing around in her seat in her joy.

"That sounds delightful, now, you've failed to tell me this young man's name. Is he good to you, treating you as a woman should be treated by a gentleman" asked James clasping her hand in his as his eyes sought hers intently?

"He's wonderful, daddy, always treating me like I'm the most important thing in his life. He even calls me his little leading lady. I'm always first no matter what he's doing and if his followers don't treat me the same, I never see them again. They know to follow him is to follow me— "exclaimed Grace remembering when Willow got mad enough to slap her. Grace couldn't believe it as she'd watched the rally on TV that day. She always went to all of Kai's rallies, but he had asked her to stay away from that one. She had been tempted to go anyway but was glad she hadn't when Willow had gone there, shooting Kai as he commanded then herself. She wouldn't have put it passed her to try to shoot her too as a last act of defiance. She didn't mention that though as she smiled up at her father in her joy.

"Followers…your Politian has followers?" exclaimed James astounded as he pictured her bringing home someone akin to that Kennedy fellow, he'd seen in newspapers a few years back.

"Yes, daddy, Kai is secretly the leader of a cult like Manson, but better. They follow his every word and mine too…because I'm his lady. He's so manipulative, daddy, he persuaded a woman to shoot herself in the head, and he has so many other plans ahead" exclaimed Grace gushing with enthusiasm as she gripped his hand. This in particular held James' attention, for he remembered a time when he himself had mentored the young Mr. Manson, and it made him glad to see he was inspiring others as James had done. It made him yearn to meet this young man, a man he thought, might just be worthy of his greatest treasure. His daughter, Grace.

"As you say, my dear, he does sound wonderful. Now though, you still seem to have forgotten his name" quipped James making his daughter break out in a fit of laughter akin to something he remembered from when she was young.

"I have…I guess just talking about him makes me forget everything else. Anyway though, his name is Kai…Kai Anderson. I want to bring him to meet you if you'd be agreeable to it. I want you to meet the man I've fallen in love with and I only hope you'll like and accept him" whispered Grace suddenly afraid he wouldn't want to meet him. Grace couldn't look at him then as she waited for his response. Her father would always be who she looked for when she needed acceptance or advice and now was no different. What he thought of Kai would matter and she was deeply afraid that he wouldn't come to like him. It was something she didn't think she could bear.

Her father wouldn't let her shrink away though as his hand held her chin making her eyes return to him. He didn't let go this time though as he held her in place his eyes very serious as they looked into hers. That look dismissed her fears almost completely as Grace saw only her father's love in his eyes. She knew even if he hated Kai, if he made her happy, if he treated her right that he would try.

"Grace, if this boy makes you happy, I would be delighted to meet him. I know you wouldn't bring anyone here who wasn't important to you" whispered James smiling as his daughter hugged him close.

"What have you told him of me? Of the hotel and its inhabitants? Of your own immortality?" said James then his voice gentle as he looked into her eyes that glow that had come about her not going away. He would hate it if his daughter was forced to suffer anymore because of their state. Grace smiled at him then that light in her eyes growing as she remembered when she had told Kai the whole truth about herself. She too had expected him to run from her, but Kai hadn't. He'd been so accepting, wanting to know everything about what she was, about her father, and the hotel she called home. It had made her fall more in love with him as nothing about their relationship changed only serving to further prove his love for her.

"I told him awhile back. I knew if I loved him, I'd have to tell him, and when I did, I expected him to run, daddy, but he didn't. He accepted me and loved me. He doesn't care at all about you being a dead killer or me being immortal. He just loves me and the only thing he said about it was he was glad because it meant he'd never have to let me go. He loves me, daddy, he truly loves me" whispered Grace her voice quivering as she cried at the memory.

"That makes me happy, my dear, and when you told him of me, did he respond as favorably?" said James gently ridding her of her tears with his handkerchief. Part of him wanted the boy to be afraid because it would keep him from hurting his daughter while the other did not want that to be their relationship. He wanted the boy to love her because he truly felt that way for her not because he was afraid of what he'd do. He wanted her to be happy even if he knew it meant this boy would be taking his little girl away again. Being a parent meant making sacrifices and this, he decided was one of those moments.

"Of course, I did, daddy, I talk about you all the time. I show him the news articles about you, about the hotel, all the time. I think that's why he's scared or nervous to meet you" said Grace with a laugh pulling away with tears running down her cheeks.

"He might even be a bit excited" exclaimed Grace then as he wiped her tears away just as he'd done when she was little.

"Your young man should be nervous, maybe even a bit scared, Grace. I want more than anything for you to be happy and I won't give my daughter to just anyone. He will have to be very special, a man worthy of you. He will need to prove himself to me" said James his voice serious as the words left him. Grace smiled then somehow knowing these words would come. She wasn't worried though because she knew Kai would impress him as she smiled still as her father kissed her cheek.

They sat in silence then both feeling suddenly reminiscent for the past. Grace had hoped their warm relationship would remain when she returned, and it had. He was still the only one she could count on. He was her protector and it was as he said. She was Kai's to protect now and Grace knew how seriously her father took that role as he held her close then both reluctant to part.

"I will expect you and your gentleman for dinner tonight. It will be just us three, I promise, and I also promise to give the young man a fair chance before making any assumptions. You bring him and I'll have Miss. Evers whip up a feast, a celebration for your homecoming really, and I can get to know your Mr. Anderson" whispered James then knowing that the time had come to part with her again as they stood. He kept his arm around her shoulders then as he cradled her close. He had just gotten her back and yet, he was already letting her go again. Only one thing soothed the moment for him. The knowledge that she would be back and when she did leave again, this time, he would get to say goodbye.

"Come with me to have a drink with Liz?" whispered Grace then not expecting him to come but hoping he would. How could he not though as he looked down at her relishing any opportunity to spend more time with her. He looked down at her as she looked right back at him, as she'd always done, her green eyes big like a doe. It once again made him think of the girl he'd called his doe eyed beauty, his Charlotte.

"Yes, of course, after you, my dear" said James leading her to the door and out of the room. As she walked down the hall on his arm, to Grace, everything felt right. Like they were before she left. When they got to the bar, Liz was there already setting their drinks in their places and clapping as if to welcome her home. It made Grace beam, her father doing the same, as he sat her down placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

James couldn't have been prouder as his daughter sat at his side once more. He had spent the time since her departure mostly sitting alone wondering where she was? Wondering if he'd see her again and now, she was with him once more. He knew she would leave again, but it didn't change how he felt. Like something had been returned to him. He had his daughter by his side, and he was happy to know she'd found happiness on the outside. Though, when the time came for them to part, he wanted her to stay a little longer, but walking her to the door, he was assured that she would be back. Grace had to prepare for dinner and so did he. He wanted it to be something fit for royalty. Anything less wasn't good enough for his daughter and the boy she thought worthy to present to him. They stopped at the door and James felt something inside him shake at the thought of letting her go so soon. He held her hands and after a moment, he kissed one. He had to keep telling himself that she was coming back or else he knew he wouldn't be able to let her out that door.

"I'll expect Mr. Anderson and yourself promptly at seven" whispered James his voice playfully stern as she remembered it being whenever he told her the same exact thing as a child.

"Yes, daddy, just promise me, you'll give him half a chance" said Grace smiling as he pulled her close. James didn't answer right away not completely understanding why he was so choked up at the thought of letting her go. He wrapped his arms tight around her, cherishing her as he had done since the moment she was born. After a moment, he brought his lips to kiss her hairline moving quickly to her forehead his lips seeming to linger there as they often did when she was small. Her words were not lost on him in the moment though. For James remembered when he had been the boy trying to impress the girl. Before she was born, he remembered wooing her mother, and her father along with her in an attempt to gain the honor of his daughters' hand. He remembered that moment in his past as she said that breaking away to look up at him with hope in her eyes. He knew then that this was his time to be her father, to protect her from things she couldn't see. That was why he knew he wouldn't go easy on the boy, but simply try not to scare him away as her own mother's father had nearly done many years ago.

"Your young man shan't be scared away by me, my dear, just looked at with a critical eye" said James then touching her face. He was so proud of her in that moment as he looked at his girl all grown up. He could remember when she was small, running through the halls of the hotel, to when she became a girl of sixteen blossoming in beauty before his eyes, and now she had become a woman. She had left that same girl and returned fully grown, and she had done it all on her own. He was so very proud of the woman she'd become as he kissed her forehead again his smile bright as he looked at her before letting her slip away. Grace returned to their hotel to find Kai pacing the room.

When he turned to find her standing there, Kai halted then eyeing her expectantly. It was like he expected her to have some bad news as he watched her, waiting too long for her liking, before breathing a sigh. He came to her then his arms around her even as he pulled away to look at her face searching for sighs of any problems.

"How'd it go? Your face is all red like you've been crying" said Kai his voice laced with concern instinctively leaning into her touch when she touched his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was emotional today, going home, seeing my daddy after all these years. It was amazing" exclaimed Grace smiling brightly. Kai's smile joined hers as he took the hand that touched his face kissing it reverently. He led her to the bed then his hands touching her waist as they sat down on it. He loved when she smiled this way, when she was so beautifully happy this way.

"What happened?" said Kai feeling as his nerves shook. He had listened to everything she'd told him about her father about the palace disguised s a hotel he'd built, but he'd also done his own research.

"Do you think he'll accept me?" said Kai then never quite caring before what other people thought, but this wasn't just anyone; this was his girlfriends' father and he found he wanted his approval.

"You shouldn't worry, Kai. He didn't say much other then to make it quite clear that he wouldn't be too hard on you, but that he wouldn't be easy on you either. He said he just wants to make sure that I'm happy, that you make me happy, and that you treat me as he sees fit. Just do all you can to impress him, let him see who you truly are, and I think you'll be fine" whispered Grace her smile brilliant as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I better start getting ready now" said Kai making her laugh then as he left her sitting there. When they entered the hotel Cortez that night, no one could deny that they looked made for each other.

"Wow, it's just like you described it" whispered Kai walking with her on his arm in his best suit his hair slicked back.

"Yes, you should have seen it in its day. That woman hasn't taken proper care of it, so everything's been dulled a bit" whispered Grace leading him to the elevator. Kai felt the tension in her body as she mentioned her stepmother. Stepping into the elevator, Kai let her press the button for the seventh floor before taking her waist to pull her close.

"Don't think about her now, you look beautiful" whispered Kai kissing her lips smearing her red lipstick his hands touching her hair where she had it pinned atop her head. And she did look beautiful.

Grace wore a black sequined ball gown with a flared bodice. Her shoes made her just the tiniest bit taller then him, but Kai didn't care as the elevator doors opened. He walked with her on his arm as old thirties music drifted down the hall. Grace smiled at the sound of it, making Kai do the same until they reached a door marked number 78. Gently, Grace knocked then only to have it open right away to reveal a red headed maid.

"Miss. Evers" said Grace leading him inside.

"Miss. Grace, your father is waiting. He's quite excited too, best hurry" said Miss. Evers giving Kai a nod as she bustled about the room. They entered a sitting room then and Kai saw a man in a blue suit staring out the window, a glass in his hand. When he turned, Kai immediately knew it to be the man in the photo she'd shown him.

"Ah, my darling, you've arrived" exclaimed James positively beaming as he approached them moving to kiss her cheek. Grace stood between them then beaming from ear to ear as her father looked at Kai, summing him up.

"Daddy, this is Kai Anderson" said Grace watching as the two men shook hands.


End file.
